Sick Days Are Better Spent With You
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: One day, Toby gets sick but still wants to go to work. What happens when Spencer says no? SPOBY ONE-SHOT


Once waking up from his sleep. He admired his girlfriend before leaving the bed. Once getting into the bathroom he felt sick, and threw up in the toilet. Spencer heard her boyfriend from the bathroom and she got up. Once noticing his head in the toilet she got on the cold, hard ground and rubbed his back.

Once Toby removed his head from the toilet, he said, "Better get ready for work."

"Nope. You my darling are staying home today," Spencer said.

"But baby," Toby said.

"No buts. Now get your ass back in that bed," Spencer said.

"Fine," he said crawling back into the bed.

Spencer left the room and came back with a thermometer, and some gravel, "Open up!" Spencer said.

Toby opened his mouth and stuck the thermometer in. And she waited for his temperature, _102. _"Yep you aren't going to work today."

"But babe," Toby started before Spencer cut him off.

"No I want you to get better before you go to work."

"Fine," he said.

"Now you roll over and sleep I have to go make a phone call,"

Toby did what she said and instantly fell asleep. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and left for the living room.

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

"Jason DiLaurentis speaking what can I do for you?"

"Hey Jas. It's Spencer."

"Oh hey Spence! What can I do for you?" Jason asked her.

"Toby can't come into work today. He's sick," Spencer said, walking over to the fridge.

"Like how sick?" He asked his half sister.

"Puking his guts out," she said grabbing some milk from the fridge.

"Oh. Tell him to get better." Jason said.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Spencer said.

"Bye Sis," he said as both of them hanged up the phone.

* * *

Spencer scrolled through her phone, she found Aria's name and called her.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Aria asked.

"Hey do you still have that nurse costume?" Spencer said.

"Good morning to you too. And I do. Why?" Aria asked.

"Toby's sick and I wanna be his little nurse," she said.

"Spencer going to be a sexy nurse I see," Aria said.

"Yes sir."

"I'll come by the brew in 20 minutes. Do you have red heels?" Aria asked.

"Shit I don't. I'll borrow off of Hanna," Aria said.

"Text me when your downstairs," Spencer said.

"Alright bye." Aria said hanging up the phone.

* * *

As soon as Spencer hung up the phone she went into the bed room, she went in the closet and looked in the Victoria Secret bag. She bought a set of lacy bra and panties. She knew it would come in handy one day. And today was the day, she grabbed black leggings from the closet and a baby blue t shirt. She went in to the bathroom brushed her teeth and changed her clothes.

She brushed out her hair and heard her phone go off.

_Hey come down I brought the stuff -Aria_

_Be there in a minute -Spence_

Spencer placed her pj's on the chair and kissed Toby's forehead.

He stirred "Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs to get some soup, I'll be back shortly,"

"Alright," he said.

Spencer got off the bed and grabbed some Uggs and went downstairs.

"See you brought out your inner white girl," Aria said smirking.

"Shut it." Spencer said.

"So Spence, what's the sexy nurse outfit for?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Toby is sick so I wanted to be his nurse," Spencer said smiling.

"Aweee you're going to get some tonight," Hanna said.

"Shush. Em I'm going to need some soup." Spencer said.

"Alright. I'll be right back," said Emily before walking away.

"Why the soup?" Hanna asked.

"I told Toby I was going downstairs to get some soup," Spencer replied.

Emily returned with soup and orange juice, "Tell Tobes to get better."

"I will," said Spencer grabbing the stuff from both the girls and saying thank you before going upstairs.

Spencer opened the door and saw a sick Toby on the couch, she placed the bags on the couch and walked over to him, "You feeling better?" she asked.

"Kinda," he started before asking, "What's with the Macy's bag?"

"Oh. That's something," Spencer said.

"Tell me," Toby said.

"I can't."

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause it will ruin the surprise," she said before getting up and giving him the soup, "Eat!" and then leaving to go to the bathroom.

Toby ate a little before grabbing his phone and texting Emily.

_Hey do you know why Spencer has a Macy's bag? -Tobes_

* * *

The girls sat downstairs praying that this plan would work. They were talking until they heard Emily's phone go off.

"Who is it?" Aria asked.

"Toby." she said gulping.

"What does it say?" Hanna asked.

"_Hey do you know why Spencer had a Macy's bag?_"

"Shit." Aria said.

"Just tell him some masked figure gave her the bag," Hanna said.

_Some person wearing this red coat gave it to her, I didn't see who tho. -Em_

_Alright -Tobes_

They sighed in relief. Until Hanna's phone went off.

_Hey do you know why Spence had a Macy's bag? -Toby_

"Is that Toby?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Hanna said.

"Tell him the same lie that Emily told," Aria said.

_Sorry don't know who. All I kno was that he, she, it, bitch was wearing a red coat. -Han_

_Alright thanks for the help -Toby_

They all knew that Aria was bound to get the text message, so she wrote it out anyways. She was about to type it then she received a text from Toby.

_Hey Aria do you know why Spence has a Macy's bag? -Toby_

_:( Sorry I don't kno who gave it to her. All I saw was someone with a red coat give her the bag. Sorry :( -Aria_

"Should we tell Spence?"

"Yep. Just call her and tell her. Cause if he hears texts he knows it's going to be us," Aria said.

Hanna called.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

"Spence it's me Hanna, do not mention my name at all. Toby knows about the Macy's bag. He text me, Aria and Em asking why you had a Macy's bag," Hanna said.

"What?! He doesn't need to know. If he knows, he'd probably be upset," Spencer said worrying.

"Where are you?" Hanna asked.

"Bathroom."

"Hide it under neath all the clothes and just walk out like nothing happened." Hanna said.

"Alright." Spencer said doing what she was told.

"Be safe and remember I will always love you more than Toby loves you," Hanna said.

"I love you too. Now I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," Spencer said hanging up.

* * *

Toby heard everything from the other side of the door. He was sad. Spencer loved someone else. And it wasn't him. He crawled into the bed and curled up into a ball.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the guest room. She stripped of all the clothes she was wearing and put on the sexy red and black nurse outfit. She fixed her hair and did her makeup. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She walked out of the room and straight back into their room.

"Is there anything I could get you?" she asked.

Toby flipped over and noticed what she was wearing. It was sexy on her. But he knew she didn't love him. "Toby what's wrong?"

"You are in a relationship with another guy," he said softly looking down.

"What? I would never do that!" Spencer said, in disbelief.

"But you said 'I love you too'" Toby said about to cry.

Spencer laughed. She pulled out her phone and showed the last call.

"Hanna?" he asked.

"Yep. She was the one. She knew about this the whole time. So did Aria and Emily." Spencer said.

"But I talked to them..." he said.

"They were covering for me. I wanted to surprise you." Spencer said.

"So you don't love anyone else?" Toby asked.

"Not in a million years. Now do you want anything?" Spencer asked.

Toby admired her outfit, he knew exactly what he was going to do. "Uh could you go into the closet and on the ground there's a black backpack. Go in the smallest pocket and bring me one of the items that are in there," he said.

Spencer nodded and walked over to the closet and bent over to pick up what was in the smallest pocket. Toby noticed that the skirt was too short so once she got back, he put the condom on the dresser and picked her up and layed her down.

He kissed her passionately before kissing her neck making his way down. He took off her dress and kissed her skin which was exposed.

(_**You get the idea right? If not. They had sex. Come on bro catch up**_ **quicker**)

Once finishing Toby pulled the blanket over them and cuddled with her, "Now where did you get the dress?" Toby asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I need to thank that person way to much," Toby said kissing her head.

"Then thank Aria, Hanna and Emily." she said.

"Why...?" he asked.

"They gave it to me, and by the way you do realize that they gave it to me. When I was 'Getting' soup they gave it to me,"

"So I texted them asking where you got it. And they gave it to you?" Toby asked.

"Yep." she said kissing his nose.

"I should get sick more often." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause sick days are better spent with you." he said kissing her.

* * *

**_YOU GUIIIISSSSEEEE! AYYYYYYYEEEE! How's life? Now leave one-shot ideas for Spoby and I'll do them!_**

_**~A**_


End file.
